


How To Brush Your Teeth

by anniespinkhouse



Series: Deleted fic, (repost), Supernatural [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23434189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anniespinkhouse/pseuds/anniespinkhouse
Summary: Another retrieved, this one from 2015, based on early seasons.It's the old routine in a motel bathroom for Sam and Dean, or is it?This is all fiction folks, the boys and their world don't belong to me.*damn*
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: Deleted fic, (repost), Supernatural [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684384
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	How To Brush Your Teeth

There’s mold on the bathroom tiles and the mirror has rust spots. Sam and Dean brush their teeth together, two minutes, as always. Then, Dean crowds Sam against the counter; all hot skin and hard lines. Their kiss is minty, with insistent lips and wet tongue.

Suddenly Sam realizes something is wrong. “We have to wake up!”  
  
Dean looks crestfallen, “What?”   
  
They’re lying together on cold concrete in a run-down warehouse.  
  
“Was it the kiss?” asks Dean, with furrowed brow.  
  
“No! Stupid! It was my toothbrush. It wasn’t purple.”  
  
They finish the kiss for real before they finish the hunt.

***

_Yes I ship Sam/purple toothbrush, I ship it hard._


End file.
